A Promise of More
by QueenMeep
Summary: Anakin & Padme, a brief romantic interlude between the two on a break between battles in the Clone Wars, between Ep II & III
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Rated MA for mature content. (Don't they all end up that way anyway?)

This one is currently taking place in between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, a brief meeting between Anakin and Padmé before another adventure off planet and in the wars.

No Obidala this time. ; )

A Promise of More – a One Shot

The soft music and a warm spring evening set the stage for a very enjoyable celebration. Politicians and their family and friends had gathered from all around to enjoy the brief respite from fighting, their celebration involving a peace treaty with one of the minor trade federations.

Most of the people at the celebration had never actually been a part of the war, had never seen the tragedy and loss of lives. They hadn't watched the endless slaughter, nor negotiated battle terms with the unceasing enemy to the Republic.

However, two such war heroes were among the crowd that night. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his recently acclaimed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were among those celebrating. She watched them try to mingle, watching the wooden smiles of the politicians as they met the two warriors; saw how out of place they must be.

She smiled, chatting quietly with the two newest politicians to have grabbed her. They were droning endlessly on about some small matter of the peace treaty, something about the profit shares between a few of the planets. However, she could not keep her mind on the topic at hand. Instead, her eyes followed the mature Jedi with his wavy dark blond hair and his crystal blue eyes and his handsome young Apprentice, ever brooding.

Her smile deepened and she nearly flushed with awareness, as Anakin's eyes met her own across the crowded room. She watched him advance, barely could contain her excitement. She nodded in agreement with whatever had been said, hoping she hadn't foolishly agreed to unreasonable terms.

Anakin appeared at her elbow, and bent his head low in reverence, giving the politicians a slight bow. She introduced them to him, and he to them. They gave the appropriate greetings, complimenting the Jedi, praising for his efforts to save the Republic in this time of war.

He gave them his ever charming smile, then beseeched them, "If I might borrow Senator Amidala for a dance?" he did not wait for their assent, and effortlessly led her out to the dance floor, the only place he knew of where they could talk privately in the open forum. She relaxed into a slow dance with him, using the excuse to press her cheek against his shoulder, sighing contentedly at the contact. He rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her around the floor. "And how is my wife?" he queried, asking in a low voice.

It sent shivers up her spine. She still loved when he referred to her as his wife, loved hearing his voice. "Absolutely wonderful, now." She commented, inhaling the smell of her husband. She delighted in his masculine scent, and it now nearly drove her mad.

He twirled her around, then pulled her back close, finding himself doing the same, smelling her hair and resting his cheek on the top of her head, still using the dance as an excuse. "I have missed you more than you will ever know." He whispered heatedly to her, his intense blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

Her eyes betrayed how much she had actually missed him, needed him. "No, I think I know." She whispered back, smiling at his contact. But he was back, if only for a short period of time.

The song faded away, and he reluctantly had to let her go. He still kept her hand in his own nongloved hand, squeezing it with a promise of more to come. Obi-Wan came behind Anakin, interrupting their interlude. "May I take a turn with the Senator?" he inquired, seeming to not notice as Anakin dropped her hand.

Padmé gave him a bright smile, letting her eyes leave Anakin's. She tried not to shiver at the lazy smile he had given her, his intense eyes still locked on her. She knew that look, knew the pleasures it usually meant afterwards. She inclined her head to Obi-Wan, who led her off in another dance. "Master Jedi." She greeted him, still smiling. Her smile was not fake, however. She had missed her friend, though not as much as she missed her husband.

His touch was light, friendly. His look, however, was more stern, almost scolding. She knew without looking that he was looking back on his young Apprentice. "Good evening, Senator. Padmé." He added the last as an afterthought almost. "You must forgive my Apprentice, he has missed gentle civilization, after all the war and devastation."

She was not sure what he was apologizing for, but she assumed it had been the dance. She wished she could tell him the truth, tell him of her relationship with his Apprentice, but knew it was not the right time. "I was not offended." She said simply, watching the older Jedi's face.

He had seemed to age more over the past few years than anyone else. It was as if every battle he fought added another year onto his life. She saw the tired fatigue around his eyes, knew he must be battle weary. "I too have missed simple pleasures such as these." He admitted.

She smiled, then teased, "Even the politicians?"

He looked at her, alarmed that she knew this, then laughed, letting it come easily, remembering that Padmé was a friend. "Yes, even the politicians." He conceded, the laughter easing some of the strain from his eyes. She found herself briefly meeting them, and nearly wanted to stop moving. She hadn't noticed before how blue his eyes were, even compared to her husband's. And they held such emotion… but she could not pinpoint which. She continued moving on, dancing until the final chords in his arms.

Before breaking, he paused, murmured to her, "Be careful with him." Then he turned his back, departing towards the edge of the dance floor, disappearing in the crowd. She stood still, off guard, unsure why he had said it yet knowing exactly what he had meant. Be careful with Anakin.

She shrugged it off, chalking it up to the trauma the Jedi must have experienced through the war. And so she continued mingling with her politician guests, careful to maintain a distance from Anakin so as not to arouse suspicion.

This was a brief little thing I wrote… mostly to prove to myself and a couple others that I could still write Anidala. If you're curious for more, let me know, and it might not be a one shot. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Rated MA for mature content. (Don't they all end up that way anyway?) By the way, this is the chapter that rates it the mature content.

Chapter 2

The guests had all abandoned the outdoor hall finally, after a long night. There were just a scant few hours before the sun would rise again, and the hum of the city would rise back up again, providing their usual backdrop. She had not encountered the elder Jedi nor his Apprentice again during the course of the evening, and had even lost Obi-Wan's back to the crowd.

She sighed wistfully, wishing her husband was able to sweep her into his arms in the now quiet dance floor, and guide her around in their own little version of the popular waltz they had shared. She imagined the tender look on his face, the boyish smile he would share with her, and only her, and melt her heart once more. But tonight, Padmé was alone.

Her thoughts accompanied her on the winding trip through the courtyards, and into the government complex. She dwelled again on Obi-Wan's murmured warning- "Be careful with him." Her husband was no longer a child- he was capable of taking care of himself! She wondered what sort of ill the Jedi Master felt would befall his Apprentice.

Her musings were abruptly brought to halt as she rounded the corner to her apartments, and was accosted by Anakin. He drew her into the shadows alongside the hallway, his hands about her waist pulling her into his warm embrace. Her heart beat faster as he seized her mouth to his own in a searing kiss.

He pulled away abruptly to murmur to her, "I cannot wait." He trailed kisses down the side of her face, forcing a chill up her spine. "I _will not_ wait." His forcefulness reminded her of the long absence they had endured and the passion spent the last time he had come back. They did not have lazy times to spend together as they had once on Naboo.

Padmé drew back from him, taking his good hand in her own, feeling the warm of his flesh. She smiled, whispering back to him, "Follow me." His grin was his only response. She led him the rest of the way to her apartment, leading him in and locking the entryway behind them. She stood back from him, drinking in the sight of her husband, something she did not often get to do.

He did not stay still long, drawing her back into his arms, letting his cloak pool down to the ground in the process. His hunger for her was growing ever apparent, filling him with a heat and a need. He trailed fingers down her spine, tracing the long lines of her back, careful not to touch her too heavily with his mechanical hand. He did not want to taint his Angel with it.

Anakin's touch roved quickly to the front of her bodice, teasing her through the thin, delicate fabric of her evening gown. Her breath caught in her throat and she moved her own hands to his head, running her hands through the fresh length. He had grown out his hair since the last time she had seen him- she liked it.

He continued the exploration of the front of her bodice, moving quickly to what he wanted, neither of them worried with caution. As he worked with the intricate ribbons and laces on the front of her gown, she led him towards their bedroom. She was not eager to repeat the experience last time- the couch in her apartment would only do in a pinch.

They tumbled back onto their bed together and he withdrew his hands in exasperation. "I can build droids, repair any machine, wield the Force with these hands… but I cannot figure out this stupid gown!"

Padmé giggled, drawing Anakin's hands to her breast, working his way simply through a simple tug and an easy knot, hidden within the intricate bodice work. "It's alright, this is one of the reasons for the handmaidens- all of the elaborate gowns I was expected to wear as the Queen of Naboo."

Anakin kissed the soft flesh of her neck, finding her pulse. "Now you're just the queen of my heart." He murmured, his hands going back to work at removing his clothes and her own, insistent on finding passion in her arms, something he had been forced to wait for. He lost himself in a tangle of silky fabrics and her arms, pushing aside all of the turmoil he had been lost with in the past few weeks.

Within Padmé's arms, there was no war raging internally or externally. He did not have to struggle with the expectations of the Council about their Chosen One, and was not constantly trying to meet his Master's expectations. He was free to simply be Anakin and express his love and devotion for his Angel, his Padmé. He was afraid to spoil it for her by rushing too quickly, yet he could not control the passion he felt immediately upon touching her, even just from seeing her.

Her hands searching and her lips seeking out his own were further encouragement that he was not indeed moving too quickly for her own enjoyment. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her. The passion fogged his brain until there was only Padmé and her subtle curves, her damp skin pressed against his, murmuring his name in his ear.

It took him away from his conflict, was the source of calm in his life that he sought whenever Obi-Wan told him to push out all his feelings and find calm in the Force. He knew it was not precisely what his Master had taught him to do, but the method worked all the same. And so he sought it now, just thinking of his Padmé and their love.

Padmé writhed in his arms, finding delight in his kisses, feeling him apply pressure to areas of her neck that she had no idea were sensitive in the first place. Every time she was with him, he taught her something new. She felt a warmth pool in the very core of her being, the sense of liquid passion flowing through her as he explored further.

She wrapped her legs about him and encouraged him to continue. She found herself getting caught up in his passion more than her own, his own feelings projecting out and engulfing them both.

* * *

As the morning hours rolled in, sunlight poured through the small apartment bedroom, giving everything a warm glow. But Padmé's mind still raced, wondering over Obi-Wan's warning. She had come to understand a little after finding herself languidly resting in the crook of Anakin's arm.

Padmé had found her own desires overwhelmed by Anakin's, and nearly felt herself dwarfed by his passion. Obi-Wan had warned her to be careful with him, and it led her to wonder whether the Jedi Master knew the reality of their situation or not.

She was positive that the Jedi Master did not know of their marriage- Anakin had reassured her this several times. However, Obi-Wan was the best judge of Anakin's character and did know that he was usually very severe in his emotions and very willful. She was worried that he overpower her own will one day.

But in the meantime, she was going to relish all of the time she had with him. She pushed the button to close the shades from the incoming morning sun and went back to the bed where her sleeping husband lie and wrapped her arms about him. She tucked the warning in the back of her mind.

* * *

This one was very difficult to write- I have spent most of my time and energy lately on my Anakin-Obi-Wan-Padmé love triangle, A Search for Wings: Fallen Angel. I partially wrote this as a challenge to myself that I could write a pairing between Anakin and Padmé, still. I found it rather difficult to do after the long analysis of how it would happen between Padmé and Obi-Wan, after the fact in the timeline.

Let me know what you think… I might or might not write a bit more on it, but I feel like this has more of a resolution to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Rated MA for mature content.

Chapter 3

Padmé awoke again to the unpleasant chirp of the holocommunicator. She groaned and wanted to put the pillow over her head. Beside her, Anakin tossed in his sleep and groaned more audibly. He grumbled out something about Jedi Masters that could wait. The holocommunicator continued to ring and she sighed, untangling covers from an unfitful night of sleep. They were insistent, whoever was at the other end of the line.

Just as she was sitting up to swing her legs out of the bed and fumble for the communicator in the dark, the ringing stopped. She laid back, sighing gratefully. The moment was short-lived, however. Sabé stuck her head in a crack in the door, cleared her voice. "Milady?" she queried.

Padmé groaned, "Yes, Sabé?" she kept her voice low, so as not to disturb Anakin.

"Chancellor Palpatine is requesting your assistance at a meeting to determine the success of the peace talks with…"

She was cut off, Padmé interrupted her. "Tell the Chancellor we will need to schedule the meeting for later this evening."

Sabé paled at delivering this message. "What reason shall I tell him?"

Padmé turned her head and looked at her sleeping husband, saw his mechanical hand highlighted through the beam of light from the door. "Tell him I had too much to drink from the festivities last night if you must. Try telling him I am ill, first." She sighed, averting her glance to the ceiling. So much for sleeping in.

Sabé bobbed in a curtsey and closed the door quietly behind her. Padmé closed her eyes, trying to think only of sinking back into the plush bed, feeling the soft sheets around her. She concentrated on the thickness of the pillow at her neck and the warmth of Anakin's body beside her. But it was not enough, her mind jerked back to the diplomatic discussions that were sure to ensue in the coming days. She was just as certain that she would lose Anakin to another campaign just as soon.

As if by clockwork, another communicator beeped. This time, it was Anakin's, lying somewhere between the door and the bed, in a pool of clothing somewhere. The man would need to learn to remove sensitive equipment from his garments before discarding them! She heard Obi-Wan's voice calling over the tiny speaker, "Anakin, do you read me?"

She sighed and nudged her husband. He groaned, rolling over. "What?" he mumbled into the pillow, falling back asleep.

"Your Master is calling you." She informed him, nudging him once more for good measure.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, nearly rolling out of bed. He found the communicator, returned the page. "Yes, Master?" he nearly spat it out, annoyed.

Obi-Wan's cheerful voice filled the room. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would answer. We are being summoned to the Council."

Anakin groaned, "At this hour?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Anakin, it is nearly nine hundred hours, it is not early!" At this, Padmé sat up herself, it was much too late to stay in bed! "They request our presence immediately."

Anakin turned to her, apologetic. She simply shrugged, knew it was inevitable. "Yes, Master." He intoned quietly, subdued. "Anakin, out."

"Obi-Wan, out."

He returned to their bed, drawing her to him for one last moment before their mad day would begin. "I wanted to have more than one night."

She rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I know. I cleared my schedule for you." She smiled, imagining the things that she had wanted to do in place.

He grinned and looked down at her, "All of it? Perhaps there is still hope." He drew her in for a kiss before rising from the bed. "I will contact you after we meet with the Council, and you meet with the Chancellor. I am sure we will find something to do." His grin was wicked, it reminded her of just what particular things he had planned to do.

But their plans were thwarted, as usual- Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent off immediately on an urgent war campaign- they were certain to find General Grievous. And Padmé was stuck in diplomatic negotiations.

* * *

Padmé woke up with a wave of nausea, one that had become all too familiar. She laid still for a moment, knowing Sabé would come to the rescue, shortly. Upon learning that she was pregnant with Anakin's child, she had confided this to Sabé. The young handmaiden had quite a few tricks up her sleeve, and the past week's nausea had been subdued rather quickly, nearly to a functional level.

Sabé came as usual, bringing with her a steaming cup of tea. Padmé breathed in and wanted to gag from the smell. "I still don't understand how this works." She murmured, accepting the tea gratefully.

Sabé grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, but it normally does. But you're not going anywhere until it does."

Padmé sipped on the tea, finding it was not indeed helping her this morning. Which was not a good thing- Anakin was arriving today and she needed to tell him the news. That thought did not sit well with her stomach, either.

She was excited to be beginning a new stage of life with Anakin, happy for the new life that they had created together. But, it would be rather difficult to hide a pregnancy for very long, and she was not sure how Queen Jamilla would react to her pregnancy, how long she would keep her on the Senate.

And she had no idea how Anakin would react, whether he would welcome the news or not. She knew he was not completely against the idea, but she was not positive that he wanted children so early in their marriage. They had not successfully been able to spend time with each other for long periods of time as it was.

Padmé found her stomach lurching and shook her head at Sabé. "I'm not going anywhere today, unless the Chancellor wants the contents of this tea on his shoes."

Sabé nodded, removing her own robe, revealing one of Padmé's gowns beneath it. "I'll sit in on the meeting. You already have your notes prepared, and it is a short meeting, they're not requiring you to speak at length."

Padmé nodded and laid back down. It would have to work, she needed to let the nausea pass enough so that she could handle Anakin when he arrived in a few hours.

* * *

I know this was much shorter than I normally write. As I had stated before- this was originally intended as a one shot. I did not plan on having ulterior story lines, I just wanted to test out my own feelings about Anakin and Padmé (I still prefer Padmé and Obi-Wan). I am still working primarily on _Depths of the Soul_, my sequel to _A Search For Wings: Fallen Angel_. For those of you that have reviewed, thank you! I appreciate the input.

I will not be continuing this one, as it very obviously ends up with the beginning of episode 3 and I don't feel a reason to rewrite a movie. Thanks for reading: )


End file.
